A What If Story
by avidFanficFanatic
Summary: A Ronmione story that is a product of my crazy imagination. I will begin each chapter with a 'what if' scenario and continue from there.


**Author's Note: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just a fan. Sorry for any mistake you might read in advance. This story is un-beta(d).

**What if** the Weasley's cannot afford for Ron to go to school.

EPILOGUE: New Beginnings

Molly Weasley was staring at the family clock before giving up and went to the kitchen to prepare tea. She had been waiting for her husband to return home from work to share the news about Ron's admission to Hogwarts School of Witcraft and Wizardry. It's past midnight when the clock turned Arthur Weasley's status from 'Work' to 'Travelling'.

This was happening quite frequently these past months. Her husband had been working himself to exhaustion just to provide for the family, but it's always just enough to get by these days. When both her older sons started to live on their own, she reckons their finances will get better but instead it's gotten worst.

Molly heard coughs indicating the arrival of her husband. As she walked from the kitchen to the family room, where their fireplace was located, she saw Arthur using his wand to clean himself of the soot glued to his clothes, an inconvenience when travelling via Floo Network.

"I need to clean that bloody fireplace." Molly heard Arthur mumbles to himself.

"Hello, dear." Molly said calmly. Arthur had the decency to look ashamed for being caught swearing by his wife. "Sorry, dear. I wasn't aware you're still awake." He explained.

"Have you had dinner? I'll heat the left-overs." Molly moved back to the kitchen to prepare as Arthur followed.

"Molly, it's fine…"

"Hush, by the looks of you, you are starving." Molly cut-off her husband and put down the food at the table. Arthur sat, said his thank you to his wife, and began to eat.

Molly looked at her husband, conflicted on the idea of telling him the bad news. As he was about to finish his meal Molly has decided that there was no point in hiding because he will know, eventually.

"Arthur, I got an owl from Minerva earlier. Around dinner time." Molly took a deep breath before she continues. "Ronald, is not getting the scholarship." She hands the letter for Arthur to read.

_Dear Molly,_

_It is my deepest sorrow to inform you about the Board of Governors decision regarding Ronald's scholarship. They have decided to deny him the scholarship with reasons undisclosed to the school's staff._

_Dumbledore and I were surprised when we heard the verdict. Ronald's assessment by the school staff was outstanding, to say the least. However, the final approval is done by the Board of Governors since the scholarship program is funded by them. I may have an idea of _who_ influenced the School Governors decision, though._

_Dumbledore and I are submitting an appeal with regards to this. We hope they change their minds._

_Your friend,_

_Minerva_

They know who Minerva was referring to. Lucius Malfoy is one of the chairmen.

**\- - xx - -**

Days passed when the official rejection letter was owled to the house. Minerva had warned them that the appeal was rejected and that the letter will be sent the next day.

They looked for other options after. The options they found though, required influence that their family lack. They had no choice but to inform Ron of the situation.

Molly's heart broke the day they told Ron of the news. Her son, who has always worn his heart out his sleeves, tried so hard to hide his disappointment from them.

The following days after, she noticed that Ron has become withdrawn from his older brothers. He doesn't match his brothers' excitement to go back to school, anymore. So, the weekend when she had to take the boys and Ginny to Diagon Alley for school supplies, she asked Arthur to stay with Ron at home.

**\- - xx - -**

Ron was laying on his bed, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Ron, are you awake son?" he heard his father on the other side of the door. "The others went to Diagon Alley. Is it okay if I have a word with you?" His dad opened the door and let himself in. Ron sat up from his bed to give his dad a room to sit.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I tried really hard to provide for my family and you not being able to go to Hogwarts this year…" Arthur put his head in his hands. "I failed you, son. I'm really sorry."

Ron put a hand on his dad's shoulders and exhaled deeply. "Dad, you did not fail. I'm sorry you feel that way. If it's because of how I was acting these days, I'm sorry." He shook his dad's shoulder trying to make his dad look up from his hands. When his dad looked into him, he continued. "I'm just coming to terms with it. I will be able to go next year with Ginny, though, so it's okay."

"Ron, next year when we send you to Hogwarts, we won't be able to send Ginny." Arthur continued to explain. "We just couldn't afford it. When Percy graduates, only then can we send Ginny."

"But that's years away!" Ron said appalled.

"We just could not afford it." Arthur said in finality. As he said it, he knows Ron has got something in his mind. "Son, I know this is unorthodox. But this is the only solution we can think of right now."

Ron got up from the bed, pulled a letter from his wardrobe and gave it to his dad. "Please, read it."

_Dear Mister Ronald Weasley,_

_Congratulations! Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to welcome you to the Class of 1991._

_We have reviewed your application and was inspired by your passion and heart. We believe that you are a fantastic match for Ilvermorny and would like to offer you a full scholarship this school year!..._

Ron was looking at his father while he was reading the letter. He doesn't know how he will react to this news. He has given him an option that will allow him and Ginny to go to school.

"Son, it said that you need to reply if you are still interested in their offer." Arthur looked up from the letter to look at Ron. "Is this what you want?"

"No. I don't want to leave, dad." He answered his dad truthfully. "But if you say that Ginny will not be able to go next year if I go, then I reckon this is the only option." Ron explained as he sat down back to his bed. "Sacrifices, dad."

"Son, this is a good opportunity but we will not send you to another country just because…"

"Dad," Ron cut his father. "I was about to ignore this letter that's why I never said anything. I reckon I can still go to Hogwarts next year, _with Ginny_. When you said that that can't happen, well, then best accept the offer."

"How did you even get this idea?" Arthur questioned further.

"Come on dad, give me some credit." Ron said smiling which made his dad chuckle. "It was Dumbledore…"

**\- xx -**

It was not easy convincing Molly to send his youngest son abroad to study, but in the end, she knows it was the right thing to do.

The next couple of days was hectic, they needed to make arrangements for Ron when he arrives in the States one week before the school starts. Ilvermorney starts at the 2nd week of September. They contacted Arthur's younger brother, James Weasley, who lives in the States with his witch wife.

"Ron, when you arrive at MACUSA your Uncle Jamie will be there with his wife." Molly said to Ron while eating dinner at the table.

"Little Ronniekins is too good for Hogwarts, Forge." A quick snide from Fred.

"No Gred, he's not good enough for Hogwarts." George replied.

"Don't mind them Ron. I think you'll learn a lot from Ilvermorny." Reassured Percy which is becoming Ron's favourite brother at this point.

He received nothing but insults and hurtful comments from the twins after they announced Ron's admission to Ilvermorny because Ron's asked his parent to omit the real reason why he will not be attending Hogwarts.

"Fred, George, enough." His father said sternly.

"You know Ron, Mary was my best friend at Hogwarts. He met Jamie at your father and mine's wedding." Molly said, smiling. "Mary has never met a squib in her life before and was asking a lot of questions. Poor Jaimie looked like he was being interrogated."

The family knows their Uncle Jamie and Aunt Mary. Although Jamie was a squib, he was not hidden or shamed by the family for it. Arthur loves his little brother and has keep in touch ever since moving to the States and start his muggle career. However, the kids only see them on serious occasions like funerals, and when they do, their uncle and aunt always leave a lasting memory.

When Jamie taught Ron how to play muggle chess or when Mary accidentally taught little Ginny the Bat Bogey Hex are examples that come to Arthur's mind.

Life has been unkind to the couple though. Mary as it turns out, is unable to bear a child.

"Anyhow, you will be living with them in California before going to Massachusetts." Molly said, reverting back to the original conversation.

**\- xx -**

The day of Ron's departure has arrived. The family went to the Ministry which has setup a Portkey to MACUSA.

Ginny and Molly were crying. The twins looked sad when they said their goodbyes.

"Goodluck Ron. Be safe." Percy said with a hug.

When Arthur went next for his goodbye he whispered to his son, "I love you, son. Thank you."

Ron had tears in his eyes when he said his goodbyes. He touched the Portkey then his new life begins.


End file.
